


revenge

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: percy finally found his limit and snapped, dont read if you havent read trials of apollo, or do i guess your going to no matter if i say so or not





	revenge

Ever since he learned he was a demigod percy had never expected to live long, he was a son of poseidon so monsters would be gunning for him more than others, but he always expected his friends to live a long and happy life he would fight to the end to make sure this would happen but then he got news that changed his life forever.

Percy and annabeth were at his mum’s apartment looking after his sister, well half sister technically she wasn't a halfblood like he was, they were looking after her as his mum and paul were out for dinner. This was the plan till annabeth got a phone call. “It's piper” she says as she answered it and put it on speaker, “hey pipes it's me and percy hear”annabeth said. percy heard piper crying on the other side “piper?” percy asked “what's wrong” just as this happened his parents got back and took his sister in their arms as percy excused himself and annabeth giving his mum a look she knew to well as she muttered “be safe” to them as they went into his room. Annabeth hung up the phone as she turned to percy “jason's dead” she said and with those to words he felt something inside himself break “where” he muttered as annabeth explained she had been keeping in contact with piper through the quest and where piper said it happened as percy picked up his pen, riptide, and walked out the door. Annabeth was right on his heel trying to talk him down as he climbed the stairs to the roof he whistled for blackjack then he turned to annabeth and looked her in the eye “promise me you'll stay safe till i get back” she looked at him and nodded knowing percy needed this blackjack landed and percy got on top of him and asked him to take him to the empire state building which took blackjack no time at all. When he got away from annabeth percy finally allowed himself to get angry. Everything he'd been though, everything he's fought, he saved the world twice and this is what he gets. His best friend, dead. He walked in the building and turned to the watchman “you know where i'm going” he said looking at him “unless your a god you're most certainly no..” he was cut off as percy slammed his head against the table and pushed the button himself walking into the elevator and going up, up to olympus, the land of the gods. He walked in through the golden city, it was still under renovations being built to annabeth's designs he walked into the massive building home to the olympians thrones of power. “WHO DARES” zeus yells as percy walks into the room “PERCY JACKSON I SHOULD SMITE YOU WHERE YOU ST….” zeus continues before percy snapps at him “YOU’LL DO NOTHING” percy yells shocking zeus “just a question” percy asks frighteningly calm “what do you actually do up here while we die, YOUR CHILDREN DIE” percy yells. his father, poseidon, looks at percy with sadness in his eyes “i am truly sorry about your friend perseus” he starts “but you must remember who your speaking to” but percy didn't listen “father i have no issue with you my problems with him” percy said pointing at zeus “his son just died and look at him, he doesn't even care” percy continues as zeus yells “WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I FEEL HE WAS MY SON” the room shuddered “then do something” percy responded “give me back the curse of achilles and send me there let me retrieve his body” zeus considered this as he leaned back in his chair “you wish to receive my son's body” zeus asks “allow me to retrieve his body, and bring him back to olympus for a proper funeral”. Zeus nods at this “i know you think you came here and manipulated me perseus jackson but the truth is i wish to have my son's body here so i'll allow this request” and with that percy felt a familiar sensation of the cures flow over him, it didn't hurt this time though it was more just a wave of relief. With that percy disappeared from the throne room and appeared in a cave looking upon a horde of monsters and percy finally allowed himself to vent all the anger he’d been keeping inside he launched himself at the monsters slashing and stabbing his way through them till he caught one of the monsters eyes and looked at the thing right behind him. It was jason speared upright like some sort of sick scarecrow which just fueled percy's rage the knot forming in his stomach he knew all to well as water started to explode from the sides of the cave at pressure high enough to cut the monsters in half but be completely harmless to percy even if he hadn't had the curse reapplied percy slashed stabbed the knot getting tighter and tighter in his stomach and the dust from monsters was up to his shins without the slightest hint of slowing down the water was just getting stronger and the room started to shake the entire ground beneath him being used as an outlet for his rage. He kept going till his father's voice appeared in his head ‘you have to stop perseus’ it said ‘you can't use this much godly power it will kill you’ he kept repeating this till percy yelled releasing everything, all his power, and killing everything every monster dead percy felt that his father was correct his body felt like it was burning from the inside out but he had a job to do. He capped riptide and walked over to jason lowered his body gently lifted him in his arms and he was transported again back to olympus where he walked over to zeus’ throne kneeled down and placed jason's body as he stood again and walked over to his father and muttered “i'm sorry” as he collapsed at his feet , still conscious but completely out of any semblance of energy. Poseidon lifted his son and rested him gently against the base of his throne as he himself shrunk down and joined his son there “do you remember all those years ago when athena told you your fatal flaw” poseidon asked percy strained a laugh “since when do you listen to athena” percy replied and his father laughed “this is true” he said as he stopped laughing “but this time i think she was half right” he started as he rested his head on his throne “you would give you life for your friends in an instant and that is a fatal flaw but you believe you have two” his father said which made percy laugh again “thanks” his father raised his hand “hear me out, you attacked those monsters today with a ferocity i've never seen in you before, i believe this to is a fatal flaw” his father continued “you are a calm person and it's proven almost impossible to anger you but what i saw today was stupid you summoned more power than your body could handle and you should be dead, and it's this temper you have to control, your the strongest half blood i've ever seen but your not a god percy remember this” and with that percy found himself in his own bed a startled annabeth on the chair opposite him she asked what had happened and he explained everything and she hit him on the top of the head “never in my life, and that a life which has included you for almost a decade mind you, have i ever heard of such a stupid, impulsive and idiotic thing…” as percy got up and kissed her to keep her quite as she pouts and said “i'm still mad seaweed brain” before kissing h


End file.
